


lips hit you like a drive by

by amberwoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberwoods/pseuds/amberwoods
Summary: The first time Theodore Nott kissed her, it was like everything fell into place. Any boy she’d kissed before seemed childish, pointless, useless. Theo kissed her like she’d always wanted to be kissed – he set fire to her, he moved something inside of her that she’d always known was there, but was never able to reach.The thing is, Theodore Nott was her best friend.





	lips hit you like a drive by

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Thief by Ansel Engort. 
> 
> Unbetaed, so sorry for any mistakes!

The first time Theodore Nott kissed her, it was like everything fell into place. Any boy she’d kissed before seemed _childish, pointless, useless._ Theo kissed her like she’d always wanted to be kissed – he set fire to her, he moved something inside of her that she’d always known was there, but was never able to reach.

The thing is, Theodore Nott was her best friend.

Daphne and Theo had been around each other since they were kids. Their parents were close, and since they were the same age they got thrown together a lot. The gardens of their parents’ estates were their jungle and they were explorers. They were always explorers.

They ran and played until they were forced to sit up straight in uncomfortable chairs, and even then, they did that together. They shot each other agonised looks and rolled their eyes at each other. They had personal jokes that _no one_ else got. The fact that boys and girls slept separately at Hogwarts was the biggest tragedy in their lives.

The day he kissed her was the very first time Daphne was happy that they did not sleep in the same room.

Because she wasn’t _supposed_ to like kissing Theo. Theo was her _best friend_. He was like _family._

He wasn’t even supposed to _kiss_ her! He wasn’t supposed to look at her with those piercing grey-blue eyes and just swoop in, perfectly, _perfectly_ , and catch her completely off guard. She wasn’t supposed to become a river in his hands.

So, yes, she panicked. She ran off. She hid in her room, between _girls_ , who she didn’t want to kiss. Between friends who she didn’t want to kiss.

She wanted to kiss Theo. She wanted to kiss him _again_.

And, yes, she avoided him the next day. And the day after. And after. Until two weeks had passed and she realized _she had never been without her best friend for so long_ and she missed him like someone had torn a rib from her body.

And Theo… Theo just sat there. He sat in a corner of the classroom, smiling mysteriously at the people talking to him. But he would catch her looking at him, and when he did, something would _light up_ inside his eyes. Something fierce and determined, something that said he didn’t regret what he’d done.

She wanted him to regret it. She wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted it to never have happened at all.

But the fact that he didn’t regret it, apparently, that he was strong and sure and unwavering, that made her insides twirl in a way even his kiss hadn’t.

After two weeks she let him catch up with her. She didn’t seek him out, not exactly. She just went to the edge of the lake, where she knew he’d find her. And he did.

She heard him approaching, his footsteps on the grass, and she felt her heartbeat acting up. It was ridiculous that Theo could do this to her. _Theo._

Theo.

He sat down beside her, his legs sprawled out in front of him like he had no care in the world. He’d got taller than her over the years.

She leaned her chin on her pulled up legs and didn’t look at him. “Het Nott.”

“Greengrass,” he answered formally and _god_ had she missed his voice.

His voice unlocked something in her.

She turned to look at him, carefully, tentatively, just to see what was there. And what was there was her best friend, turning to look at her as well. He was smiling just a little. A Theo-smile.

“We can’t pretend it didn’t happen, right?” she asked.

His smile wavered a little. “Right. But do you want that?”

She looked away. “No. Not really.”

He murmured something unintelligible and looked at the water of the lake.

“You’re…” she fumbled, “You’re my _best friend_.”

She knew he was looking at her again now. “Yes,” Theo said, “I am. I’m your _best friend_.”

And when _he_ said it, it suddenly meant something else. It meant _you know me_ and _you trust me_ and _you’re safe with me_ and _what’s really changed?_

She looked at him and when their eyes met it’s like it gave him courage.

“I’m also in love with you,” spilled from his lips.

She frowned a little, strangely okay with this. “Are you?”

He laughed, as if it was the best joke she’d ever made. As if the whole situation was ridiculous.

Maybe it was.

“Yes,” he finally said, through bubbles of laughter, “Yes, I am. Believe me. I am.”

She smiled. He was rather beautiful like this.

He was her best friend.

She looked at the lake again. “Well. They do say you should marry your best friend, right?”

When he didn’t respond, she glanced up at him. His face was frozen in a surprised grin.

“Yeah,” he managed to say, “Suppose they do.”

“I’ll give it a try then,” she said casually, unable to keep the smile from her lips. Without looking at him, she reached over to take his hand.

She hadn’t held Theo’s hand in years. There was something different about it, but it was also very much the same.

_Had this always been on its way?_

“Are you proposing, Greengrass?” he asked her in an amused voice.

“Guess I am.”

He choked on nothing at that, coughing lightly. “What?”

She looked at him, all bright blue eyes and blond curls. “Well. I think you’re the only person I could stand being married to for the rest of my life. And you’re definitely the best kisser I’ve encountered.”

He tried to grin, but it looked to tender to be anything more than a smile. “I am?”

“Plus, you’re rich. My parents will love that.”

“Your parents adore me.”

“It’s perfect, then.”

Theo looked at her. There was something inevitable and satisfying about him looking at her. There was a connection there that she had never noticed before.

“Yes,” he smiled, “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
